Mario and Sonic: Beijing 2008
by Mist-the-eve-spirit
Summary: Mario and Sonic, along with fourteen other contestants, compete in on odd tournament based off of the Olympics at Beijing, China, for one month. Is this a fun little game, or a trap waiting to unfold? Contains mild cursing and kissing. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Mario and Sonic: Beijing 2008

Chapter 1

Waiting on the Boat to Adventure

"Why must it be a BOAT!" Sonic shouted, raising his fist in the air. "I HATE the water!"

It was 2 o'clock in the morning. For summer, it was very cold out. Sixteen bodies waited in front of the docks, waiting for a boat to come and pick them up. It was going to bring them to Beijing, China.

There was Sonic, who still had his fist raised high in the air; next to him was Mario, who was bobbing his head up and down. He was slowly falling asleep.

Behind them were their villains. Bowser, who was sitting on the grassy hill just next to the water, and next to him, was an impaction fellow. "We sign a form saying that both Mario and Sonic, along with seven other people of their choice, will compete in a Olympic type tournament for a full month…just to wait. They're LATE!"

Bowser chuckled at the words of his fellow villain, Eggman. "Look who woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Woke up? I didn't even sleep." Eggman said, in a much calmer tone.

Over at the pear, sat Tails, and next to him was Luigi. They two were dropping their heads. Peach, along with the other three girls, Amy, Daisy, and Blaze, were all gossiping tiredly on how they were the only ones to get new outfits for the tournament. Farther away, Knuckles was pounding a tree with his sharp knuckles, Yoshi watched in awe. "That is quit amazing!" He said happily.

"Oh…thanks?" Knuckles turned his head to the green dragon like creature. His skin was much darker then normal, because the bright full moon was smuggled by storm clouds.

Vector watched at silver fish swam in the murky water, bobbing his head to the music from his I`Pod. Shadow, however, was skipping stones into the ocean. "It's really boring out here. Ha! Maybe they forgot!" He said jokingly.

Vector turned his head slightly. "Please, don't say that. I could being doing some detective stuff-getting money!" He added quickly.

"Did I hear money?"

Wario was looking from over head, his sidekick, Waluigi standing next to him. "I would like some."

Vector stuck his snout out into the air. "No. It's my money."

Wario turned to his day dreaming companion. "Help me out, will ya?"

Waluigi turned his head to him. "Hmm?"

"Looking at that chick again, eh?" He looked behind Waluigi to see Daisy in clear view. "Yep. Sly dog you."

Waluigi blushed at these words. "Wario! You Dolt!" He kicked him in the shin, making Wario crumble to the ground. "Don't say that out loud! She'll hear you!"

But she didn't. Daisy was talking with the other girls still.

Everyone just sat, waiting. Just then, they heard someone hymn "Do-do-do-do do-do-do. Do-do-do-do DO! Dododododo!"

"Jeopardy?" Bowser looked down at Mario, the maker of the "dos". "What's with Jeopardy?"

"I am externally board! Toad never makes us wait this long when we had to do the Party Tournaments: the Smash Brother's Tournaments? Master Hand makes us wait an even shorter time! So why do we have to wait so long to just go play some sport-related Tournament. I say we are falling into some type of trap!" He looked over at Sonic, whose fist was still up in the air, but slowly falling down. "What are you doing?"

"I'm making a point!" He said, raising it as high as his tied arm could go. "Right Ivo?"

Mario looked around. "Ivo? Who the heck is I" He felt his shoulder get pocked. He turned.

Eggman waved his hand. "My real name is Ivo Robotnik. Sonic here gave me the nickname of Eggman long ago, I can't remember."

Mario nodded. "Where the HECK did your name come from?"

"France. I'm not French at all though." He chuckled.

Just then, a slight horn was heard from far away. "Boat!"

Sonic's arm fell over. "Darn it."

It took a few moments for the large boat to get there, but it managed. Everyone crowded around, trying to be the first to get on the boat. A tall man walked out. He had a waiter suit on, and dark brown hair. He wore a monocle on his right eye, and slick black pants and shoes. "Good evening. My name is Mr. Hue Shinsha. I will be escorting you to Beijing, where you will stay for one month. I, along with my companion, Jany Kitsune." He turned his head to a young woman with curly blond hair. Small pince-nez, similar to the ones that Ivo wore, hid her eyes. She had a dark black jacket on her, and a frilly skirt colored of dark ocean blue. She bowed at her name. "I would like to have, at the moment, Bowser Koppa and Eggman Robotnik, so they can sign some papers." Bowser turned to Mario, who shrugged. "Come along now. We don't want you two taking advantage of the heroes guard being down. I know how tempting it is."

As the two villains walked up, Ivo looked down at Mr. Hue's eyes. "My name is Ivo, Sir. Not Eggman."

Bowser put his arm around Ivo's chest. "Let's go sign the stupid paper. If we don't, they'll think we are up to no good."

Ivo made a low growl like snarled. "I would never…"

"Do not lie in front of me!" Mrs. Jany looked over at Ivo. "I have you know, I am able to tell if people lie. Now, go now. Go now to sign papers."

Mr. Hue led the rest of the group to the rooms of the boat while Mr. Jany, to Ivo and Bowser's dismay, lead them to an empty room, with two chairs, and a table. "Sign here!" She pointed.

Bowser picked up the paper, and started to look at the words. "I'll sign once I read it."

It wrote:

II, _, will not do anything of bad behavior. I will not: Try to steal the Princess, Hedgehogs, and ext., make the harmless games into a war, or cheat in any way shape or form./I Bowser leaned in closer. In very small print, he could only read. "One-insult." There were three pages of signing, and it took longer then the two expected.

They finally made it back with the others. Luigi turned, popped corn in his hand, and greeted them with a smile. "How'd it go you two?"

Bowser sat down next to Mario, and took a bag of popped corn. "Horrible. She wouldn't let us read the fine print. One insult. What does that mean?"

Luigi shrugged, and looked over at Ivo, who was huddled in an odd position. "Getting sea sick?"

Ivo nodded weakly. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Finally, he darted to the front of the boat (there was a sliding door that lead to the outside), and leaned his head over the deck. Sonic was close beside him, rubbing his back.

Tails sighed. "He gets horrible motion sickness. Said it he grew up with it."

Peach, who was munching on a peanut, gave a very discussed look. "Must be horrible, getting sick like that-ha wait." She looked over at Bowser. "Doesn't he have something like your clown cart? How does he not get sick on that?"

Shadow looked up. "Because the wind makes him feel a little better. Besides, the presser in the air holds his sickness to a minimum." He looked over at the deck. "He's also claustrophobic."

Daisy chuckled lightly. "Man, double whammy."

The rest of the group nodded slowly.

After a moment of giggles, and jabbering, everyone started to drift of to the sound of the waves. Someone would look up at the sound of Ivo getting sick from over the deck, but quickly fell back to sleep.

But there was one other person, besides Sonic and Ivo (Though Sonic would go into a light sleep when Ivo was not getting sick). He watched as everyone else enjoyed his or her nice sleep, while he suffered from insomnia. The man's eyes, ringed with deep blue stains from his lack of sleep, drifted the room.

He moved himself out the dock. Even Ivo was at ease now, and didn't stir. The insomniac looked out at the vast sea.

"If only…" Waluigi muttered, looking out into the slowly dropping moon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Mr. Hue, Mrs. Jany, and the Resting Quarters.

"They all look so relaxed, Madame." Mr. Hue and Mrs. Jany watched as everyone was curled into a ball, tiered from their wait. He looked out the deck. "Even the one contestant who got sick is well rested. There is not a soul awake, Madame."

Mrs. Jany looked around nervously. "I heard someone sneaking around here! They thought they were light on their toes, yet I heard them. They thought they could go snooping around, learning what's going on."

Waluigi was hiding behind a door. Mrs. Judy was half correct. He had decided to look around, bored. He wasn't trying to learn what was going on. Mrs. Jany had seen him, and he ran for his life.

"Madame, you must have been dreaming. Everyone is asleep. Let's go, we are almost there." Mr. Hue turned his head to Waluigi's hiding spot, and saw him. He winked, and then nudged his head over to the sleeping bodies.

Waluigi, confused as ever, took it that he needed to wake everyone else up. After they both were out of earshot, he moved swiftly through the room. He looked back at his hiding spot, and felt someone looking at him. "That was a close one, lad."

Waluigi jumped, landing on Knuckle's back. His yelp (more or less a scream) woke everyone up. "Eh? Oh…that…uh, I'm not a lad…haven't been one for a while now." He looked around. "So sorry. Aye…even woke up Ivan over there…Ivan? Even…Eggman."

Ivo, behind the sliding glass door, looked up.

Mr. Hue smiled lightly. "We are here." He made his way to Ivo, who was being helped up by Sonic, who also woke up to Waluigi's fright.

After everyone got over to the door, Mrs. Jany was sitting on a chair in front of the door. She was chewing something, but it was unclear if it was Chewing Gum, or something else.

Mr. Hue walked in front, and took hold of the doorknob. "Thank-you, Team Mario and Team Sonic. Starting today, the first of July, every last one of you cannot leave the tournament, unless told otherwise by our Nurse, Mrs. Mint Ginger. Please respect your competitors, and also: have a fun time." He opened the door. "Welcome to the Resting Quarters."

The place was huge. It looked like a fancy apartment lot, but much more expensive looking. There were many buildings, but the "Main Base" (The place where all contestants slept and ate) was the longest one of them all. "Don't worry, you guys and gals will have time to visit the rest of the Resting Quarters. I remember the other day, a good friend of mine, Toad (Mario made a loud sigh of remorse…or regret. It was hard to tell), gave me your guys, and gals, belongings. They are all safely inside your rooms. You all will be split into 4 rooms. The Heroes and Villains, Sidekicks, Anti-Heroes, and woman." They started to go into the Main Base. The halls were wide, and there were two doors on both sides. Mr. Hue pointed to each door, explaining who goes were. Then, he led them to the Base's Café. There were many tables, some round and some square. On the far right hand corner of the room, was where you would order the meal. The menu ranged from briefest meals like pancakes and eggs, to dinner like BLTs (Bacon, Lettuce and Tomatoes) and stake, and everything in-between.

"Now, I would like everyone to sit in a seat. I need some basic information from each one of you."

Everyone scrambled to get a set, and Mr. Hue handed each one a peace of paper. The sound of pencils writing filled the air.

Mario looked over at each of his partner's papers. (Bowser, Sonic, and Ivo)

"From allergic reactions to medication, please tell me."

Mario saw Ivo scribble a word in the allergic column. "Eggs? You are allergic to EGGS?"

Ivo nodded slowly. "Highly. My lungs shut down, and I stop breathing. I black out in a matter of seconds."

"That…stinks…."

A few moments had passed till everyone got finished with writing down his or her health issues. Mr. Hue let them fee to explore the campus. Sonic and Ivo had disappeared, but no one seemed to worry.

Mario hung his arm around his younger twin brother. The sun had risen, making it much easier to see. "Did we get a map?" He asked.

Luigi raised a peace of paper. "I did. Don't know about anyone else, though."

They looked over it. There was a library that, when you look at it up close, it's two stories high! A huge, underground casino like arcade along with a bar; for the older contesters. Bowser nudged Mario a little. "Ha, maybe Ivo is in the bar…drugging up Sonic."

Mario turned to him, and slapped him in the face. "Don't joke like that! That creepy lady will think it's true!"

In the middle of the Resting Quarters was an outlet mall. In the middle of the mall was a fountain, changing from red to blue every so often.

They decided to look into the library. "Look's more like a huge book store to me! Holy cow, there's got to be a trillion books here!" Luigi shouted, though not to loud.

"Well, looks like Waluigi is…you read?" Bowser looked down at the insomniac. "When did you start reading?"

Waluigi was sitting alone next to a shelf of books. He, to Mario and Luigi's amassment, didn't have his hat on. His hair, very neatly groomed, was very short, and shiny. "When I learned how to read. I don't normally read outside, but I decided to take a look at this. It's very…intrusting."

Mario looked at the title. "The Giver. What's it about?"

Waluigi looked up, but didn't move his head. "It's about a Boy, who lives in this town. He became something very important to the town. It's really intrusting! They live in a Utopia Mario!"

"Ha, why did Mr. Hue say what he said back on the boat? What was close?" Bowser took a seat next to Waluigi.

Waluigi closed his book, and placed it next to his rounded hat. "'Was sneakin' around last night, tryin' ta find the restrooms. Mrs. Kitsune though I was-a lookin' for…stuff out of the norm. She gives me the creeps!"

The others nodded. "I would think Tails would be sitting in here, reading something." Luigi muttered, looking around at the intimidating piles of books.

"Eh? Oh, he is." He pointed to the two tailed fox, reaching for a book on the shelf.

"Well, never mind."

Bowser rose up from his seat, and headed for the door. "I'm going to look for Ivo. I want to make share he's feeling better."

"The man that got sick on the boat? Last I saw, he went in the rooms with the blue hedgehog. Ivan? Even…Eggman. We all know his name is Eggman."

Bowser nodded, heading out of the door and to the Main Base.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Hero and Villain, Friends and Rivals.

On the other side of the Resting Quarters, the four girls (Peach, Blaze, Daisy, and Amy) sat next to a nice, huge pool. "So…how are you and Mario?" Amy asked shyly.  
Peach gave a big smile, and sighed. "Been friends since pre-k. Though most of the boys don't know it, we are dating. I am waiting for that very important ring."  
Amy's jaw dropped. "And Sonic didn't even say he likes me…not once! How did you do it?"  
"Do it?" Peach asked. "I don't understand…'do it?' We have been friends for a long time."  
"But Sonic and I"  
Peach placed her hand on Amy's shoulder. "When the time comes, then he will ask. He's stressed out with saving the world from a crazy scientist. Mario only saves me from a huge turtle."  
Behind her, Blaze chuckled. "A turtle. Why did you let it happen?"  
Peach went silent. Daisy moved in next to Blaze, and nodded. "Ya, you never told me why you let Bowser steal you all the time. Why?"  
Peach turned her head to the crystal water. "I…I am not allowed to say."  
"WHAT?" The girls shouted in unison.  
"I'm not allowed to say, and that's final." Peach got up. "I'm going to find Mario."

Over at the gym, Knuckles was punching a punching bag. Yoshi was, once again, watching. "Dude…you punch HARD!" He said as Knuckle flew a final blow on the bag.  
"Uh…thanks…Ha, how do you know Mario so well?"  
"That's easy" He stuck out his chest. "Saved him when he was a baby. He was so cute when he was a baby. How do you know the fluff ball?"  
Knuckles chuckled at how Yoshi called Sonic a fluff ball. "Well, Ivo tricked me into thinking he was a bad guy, and I sort of became his rival. We are friends, but…you know." Yoshi had a face on that told Knuckles he didn't. "Oh-k. We aren't the best of friends."  
"OH! I get it."  
"Ya…where is Sonic, anyways? Haven't seen him since we got off the boat."  
Yoshi shrugged. "He might be looking around. You never know unless you get out of the gym."  
Knuckles chuckled, then started to punch the bag again. "Might be sleeping."

Mario had joined Bowser to see if Sonic and Ivo were in their rooms. They turned to a pool (much smaller then the one that the girls were near). "There they are!"  
Ivo was in the water, and splashing was coming from in front of him. As they got closer, the could here Ivo saying "Good. You're getting there. Keep your feet moving."  
"Ivo, who are you talking to?" Bowser looked into the water. There, they saw Sonic, holding on the Ivo's hands tightly, in a life jacket.  
Mario sat down, and made a slight chuckle. "What's with the jacket?"  
Sonic's pedaling slowed down. He turned his head on them. Ivo, as well, wasn't looking too happy.  
"Can you…not swim?"  
"Look, I never swam when I was a child. I'm horrified of the water. I'm worried I'll drowned." Sonic whimpered. He turned his head over at Mario; his eyes were red.  
"You wont drowned if you just…swim. Swimming's easy. You just take a breath, and then go under water, then petal. It's very easy!" Mario smiled. "See!"  
Sonic, however, wasn't smiling. "Not if you have troubles taking deep breaths. THERE! I said it! I can't breath well! And what's worse, I can't run any more ether! I need a stupid air thingy to help me from gagging for air!" He started to tear up. "I didn't want to come here in the first place! I knew everything would turn out to people laughing at how I can't swim, or everyone getting angry that I am super slow!"  
Ivo gently picked up Sonic from the water, and placed him (sitting down) on the edge of the pool. He then jumped up next to him, and started to rub his back. Mario was utterly confused. "Well…then why are you so fast in your games?"  
Sonic turned his head, and leaned it on Ivo's side, having Ivo wrap his arm around him. "It's hard to explain. I don't like it here. I wish I were home…that Jenny lady is very creepy. She thought I was a rat. A filthy sewer rat." He clamped his arm on Ivo's slick black paints. "I hate it here."  
Mario leaned down, taking off his hat. "Look, everyone is a little nervous. We are in an unknown area, and we have some creeper in a woman's body stalking our every move. I bet even Link would be a little nervous. Just toughen it out. Everything will be fine."  
Sonic nodded. He muttered, in a very low tune. "You are all I have left…"  
Mario looked up at Ivo. He mouthed, "What does he mean?"  
Ivo nodded. "Later" he mouthed. Then, in a calm voice, added. "Come on Sonic, let's go get some breakfast. I haven't eaten anything since eight."

The got back to the Main Base, where Mr. Hue was sitting, reading all the paper everyone had written. On the other side, Vector was sitting with a cup of coffee on his table. He was bobbing his head gently to something on his I`Pod.  
Ivo found a table near a window. It had a clear view of a river. "I'll go up and order." He took a slip of paper (had what everyone wanted on it) and moved gently over to the front.  
Mario sighed, placing his head on the table. "So, when are events going to start?"  
"Soon, Mario, soon." Mr. Hue said. He was looking up at them. His monocle was off, and instead, replaced by a pince-nez spectacles, very close to Ivo's, only see-through. He no longer wore the waiter-like outfit, but a light jacket. "Just need to know when everyone is ready."  
Sonic turned his head out the window. "When do we leave?"  
Mr. Hue smile grew. "July 31st."  
"I though the Olympics were only one week? Why did you…? He didn't get to finish. Ivo came back with the meal. "Mini Frittatas for Mario, a salad for Bowser, Chilidog for Sonic-will extra chili, and a Ham 'n Turkey subs for me." He handed plates of the food to their owners. Sonic smiled with delight, and bit down on the over chili-ed dog. "I know how Chilidogs help you calm down." He started to eat his sub with ease.  
Chilidog dropped from Sonic's dog onto the plat, and it made Bowser shiver. "How can…you EAT THAT?" He said, disgustedly.  
"What's wrong Bowser? Don't like messy foods?" Mario asked, biting down on his very odd looking food.  
Bowser shook his head. "No. It's gooey, and slimy, and I-Hate-Meat!"  
Sonic stopped eating, along with the other two. "What? You look like the huge fela who would love to eat a huge turkey!" His words were wavy, and cracked.  
Ivo swallowed his mouth full, and gently placed his sub down. "Never knew that before, Bowser. When did you become a Vegetation?"  
"Since I was young. I had touched a spleen-or was it a liver-and it was so…so…EWWW!"  
"So, you are telling me that you are a veggie eating Koppa?" Mario slapped his face. "Who are you? What did you do to Bowser?"  
Bowser made a light laugh. "I never liked meat." He turned to see Sonic and Ivo biting down on their meal. "You guys are so different. Here's Sonic: No manners at all! He even has his elbows on the table! (Sonic blushed, scooting his elbows off the edge of the rounded table edge) Then you: drinking with your pinky out! And your meal is so much…less…disgusting and…Yuck! Then his. What gives?"  
Ivo laughed. "Easy! I grew up rich. My parents-"  
"What? Ivo, you never told me you were rich! Why did you not tell me you were rich?" Sonic's eyes were about to pop out of his head. "You were RICH?"  
"Yes…filthy rich actually. Never liked it though. I think money is a waste of time, and it ruins many lives. But, my parents taught me all the manners I needed to know. I do miss Ma and Da." He started to look down. "Ma…"  
Sonic poked him. "Cheer up. Ha, Mario, any secrets to through out. We all popped one out, how about you?"  
Mario blinked. "Well…I…" He looked around. Vector had stopped bobbing, eyes shut closed, and his breathing went gentle. Mr. Hue was now gone. He nodded. "I hate being famous. I am slowly losing my relationship with my brother, and they think I am the _best_ thing in the whole world. I'm not. All I can do is jump…and eat mushrooms-witch I hate!"  
Bowser turned his head-not as fast as Sonic and Mario did when he and Ivo told their shocking secret-and raised his eyebrow. "You don't like mushrooms?"  
"Hate them…but…that's wasn't the secret."  
Bowser laughed. "I'm taking it as one!"  
Luigi popped his head in the door. "Ha, guys, something's up!"  
They looked over at him, then at each other, nodding. The, along with a very drowsy Vector, followed Luigi to the Outlet mall. There, Mr. Hue, along with Mrs. Jany, stood. "I believe you all are ready for your first match!" Mrs. Jany said, with an evil grin.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-The First Three Events

Mrs. Jany raised her hand as everyone started the first event. She gave an evil glair to Mr. Hue, and he trembled. "Uh…everyone…everyone please…settle down. Madame Jany wants to speak." The air went silent.  
Mrs. Jany held up a box, and placed it on a table. "100 Meter Dash! I want EVERYONE to put his or her names in the box! Even the ones that are not good at running." She gave a glance at Bowser, who lowered his head into his shell. "And I want your NAME! No little nicknames that your-friends gave you!" Mr. Hue went and passed out slips of paper to each contestant. Each wrote his or her name on the slip, and brought it to the box. Mrs. Jany, her Pince-nez over her eyes made it look like she was a demon, watched as they placed the names in the box.  
After all sixteen names were in; she put her hand in the small box. "I will draw four names. Then, I'll do it again for Table Tennis, and again for Archery." She put her hand in to the box, and drew a name. "Mario!" Mario chuckled slightly.  
She drew another name. "Shadow." Again. "Yoshi." Then, drawing out the fourth, and final name. "…Sonic."  
Sonic gulped. "Here goes my dignity." He turned to Ivo. "Looks like everyone will learn I'm a fake."  
"Table Tennis!" She placed the four names back inside the box, and started to shake it.  
"Uh, Mrs. Jany…why did you do that?" Yoshi called out from the crowd.  
Mrs. Jany smiled. "Easy. So that everyone has an equal chance."  
Yoshi raised his eyebrow. "But…that's stupid. We'll be tiered."  
"Then so be it." She drew out a name. "Speaking of the devil, Yoshi."  
Yoshi jumped up, his fist in a ball. "That's rigged! I can't believe it! You must have-" Mario grabbed Yoshi's arm, and dragged him back down. "Calm down Yoshi…could be worse."  
Yoshi nodded, madly. "Ya…I could get all three…"  
"Are you done?" Mrs. Jany said impatiently. She already had the next name in her hand. "Tails." And again. "Shadow."  
"RIGGED!" Yoshi shouted.  
Mrs. Jany, for the first time, took off her Pince-nez. He eyes were blood-shot red. Ivo trembled. "She…she's a…no…can't be."  
Mrs. Jany turned her head to him. "And…Knuckles…" She placed the name in the box, and shook it, following by taking out a name. "Third time's the charm. Shadow."  
Shadow's eyes widened. "You got to be kidding me." He looked up. "That can't be right, lady. Are you feeling around to try and find our names? I KNOW it's very fishy that I was chosen three times in a row! It's just not right! I demand a re-choosing!"  
Mrs. Jany turned her blood red eyes at him. "Oh really…it's not happening."  
Shadow leaned down, and cursed. "Doesn't seem right. This chick is up to something…and I really don't like it."  
She drew the next name. "Wario." Once again. "Bowser." And she drew the last one, and looked at it with a confusing face. "Who-in the name of god- is this?"  
Mr. Hue looked at the slip of paper. "That's Robotnik, Madame."  
Ivo hid behind Bowser, humiliated. "Did you write your name sloppy?" Bowser asked.  
Ivo shook his head. "No…I wrote it nice…and clean…."  
Mrs. Jany looked over at Mr. Hue. "Oh really…" She marched over to Bowser, and pushed him out of the way, looking deep into Ivo's hidden eyes. "So, you think it's funny?"  
Ivo shook his head. He, in show of submission, tried his best to be lower then her, but he was too tall. "Ma'am…you told us to write our names…so I wrote my name."  
"Oh. But, that isn't your name." She said, eerily. "Isn't your name Eggman?"  
His heart jumped. "N-no Ma'am. My birth name is Ivo, Ma'am."  
Tails walked over timidly. "I wrote Miles on mine, so why didn't you address that to me?"  
Mrs. Jany smiled. "Easy, because people don't know that his name's Ivan. (Ivo corrected her, though she didn't do anything) They all know him as Eggman. Nothing more, nothing less."  
Shadow walked over to Mrs. Jany, and took a hold of her shirt's caller. "Um, lady, I know I'm doing something that others will not like, but, really! Many fans grew up knowing him as Doctor Robotnik. Also, die-hard fans learned a long time ago that his first name is, indeed Ivo. So, please, stop poking at the Doctor like he's some toy! He may be a gentle bear right now, but if you get him angry, I swear I'll help him put you in your place!" He's grip on Mrs. Jany's caller got tighter. "You made us all ticked off once already, don't make us hate you." He let go of the shirt, and made his way out of the crud. "I'm getting ready." He disappeared.  
Ivo looked around, still in submission, and slowly started to back up. Mrs. Jany saw this, and stepped in front of him. "Where do you think you are going?"  
Ivo had a worried look on her face. "M…ma'am…I apologize for my mistake." His voice was cracking. "May…may I please, go Ma'am. I need to…get ready."  
Mrs. Jany smiled. "Very well. Just don't do that again. Do you understand?"  
"Yes Ma'am." He bowed. "So sorry, Ma'am."  
Mrs. Jany's smile grew, her red eyes made Ivo shiver. "Then go. Get ready."  
Ivo bowed again, and started to hurry off, tripping. Sonic followed him.

"What a jerk! 'Never saw him so…so…timid." Vector shouted. He sat with Wario and Waluigi in the café. They both knew Ivo was in earshot, and they wanted him to be. "No one has, 'sept Sonic. He told us that Eggma…her…" Vector looked over at Ivo, who looked up at the name, and turned his head. "I mean…Ivo…Ivo is such a sweet heart when they aren't at each other's throats. I can't…see how that is, but what ever."  
Just then, a little mushroom-head, midget (Toad) wobbled over with a little blue bird with a messenger bag around her neck (Flicky [original]). He pointed to the table Ivo (along with Sonic, and Bowser) and nodded. Flicky flew over, and took something out of her bag. "A letter for Koopa, and a letter for Robotnik." She handed them both a letter, and started to fly up into the air. "If you want to send a letter, please, give it to Toad here. He'll give it to me, and I'll send it. Have a nice day."  
Ivo replied with a thank-you, you too, and looked at the letter. "It's from Decoe."  
Bowser looked up. "Mine is from Kamek…a caretaker I have. He's watching over Jr. and the others."  
Ivo nodded. He had already opened the letter. "Decoe is my oldest son."  
"You had kids?"  
Ivo chuckled. "No…he's a robot." He started to read his leader. Bowser did the same.  
Sonic looked over Ivo's shoulder as he read. After the very long letters (both were telling how they had made it safely to Beijing, and that they will be watching the games from the stands. They also wrote them to be safe.), Bowser looked up at Ivo. His glasses were off, showing his crystal blue eyes.  
Wario looked back at Vector, and snarled. "Never knew he had kids, that Eggman." His partner kicked him from under the table. "What? It's true!"  
Ivo, this time, didn't here 'the E word' as he had said it at the table to Bowser. He was to busy talking. "Looks like he calmed down after getting that letter." Waluigi muttered.  
Toad popped his head back in the café. "I need (He looked down at a slip of paper) Mario, Yoshi, Sonic and Shadow please! Mario, Yoshi, Sonic and Shadow please. The 100 Meter Dash is about to began."  
Sonic looked up, nervously. "I don't want to."  
Bowser slapped him on the back, gently. "You'll do fine! We'll be watching!"  
Ivo nodded. "Everything will be fine."  
Sonic nodded. "A…alright…" He got up, and followed Mario out the door.  
Ivo sighed. "I hope. 100 meters isn't the long one, right?"  
Bowser shook his head. "Nope, it's the shortest I believe."  
Ivo sighed harder. "Good." Mrs. Jany walked passed the window, making Ivo growl. "I hate that woman. I hate her so much!"  
Bowser rested his arm on Ivo's back. "Why not, at the end of the day, we go to the bar?"  
"I don't drink." He looked out the window again. Mrs. Jany looked into Ivo's eyes. He gasped. "She's a Red-Eye…."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-Sonic and the 100 Meter Dash

"Welcome one, Welcome all! My name is Jany Kitsune." Mrs. Jany shouted in the mike. The crowd shouted. "I am hosting this wonderful tournament for you. My co-host, Hue Shinsha has the first four contestants. And they are: Mario, from the Mushroom kingdom!" The crowd went crazy. "Yoshi, from Yoshi Island!" the crowd hadn't stopped from cheering for Mario. "Sonic, from Christmas Island!" The crowd shouting soared. "And Shadow from…Space…?" Mr. Hue whispered into her ear. "OH! Space Colony ARK…" She muttered something behind the mike.  
Mr. Hue stud in front now, and cleared his throat. "The first tournament will be the 100 Meter Dash! Get to your places everyone."  
Sonic looked over at Mario, and then turned his head to Shadow. "Here goes my dignity." He sighed. "Could be worse."  
Mario smiled. "Look, just do your best. If anyone questions, you needed it to be a far race."  
"Ya…like they'll believe that."  
"On your mark!" The four placed their feet into the block. "Get set!" They got into possession. A gunshot could be heard, and they started to run.

Up in the crowd, sat two robots, and a little child, looking a lot like a Dark Chao. They were Ivo's three kids: Decoe, who was gold and tall; Bocoe, who was short and silver; and Bokkun, the purple Chao like creature. Very close by, sat eight-little koopas, all jumping up and down. A Magikoopa struggled to calm them down. This was Kamek, and Bowser's eight sons: Larry, who has light blue hair; Morton, who has the star-shaped birthmark on his left eye; Wendy, who had a bright pink bow on; Iggy, who had his glasses on and had green hair (he's also the tallest one); Roy, who had his red sunglasses on; Lemmy, with his multi-colored hair, held on to his circus ball dearly; Ludwig, with dark blue hair; and Bowser Jr., who was the youngest and most closest to his father.  
"I am going to tell your father on every last one of you if you don't lesson!" Kamek shouted. "Please, sit down!"  
Decoe turned his head. "Threatening with the parent doesn't work. Trust me, I tried with this little guy (he pointed to Bokkun). He didn't care." He saw that Bowser Jr., and smiled. "Da has told me about their father. Bowser is it?"  
Kamek nodded. "Yes, they wanted to see their father, so I had to lug all eight of them here." He turned, and whacked Ludwig with his scepter. "Stop rough housing with your youngest brother." He turned to Larry. "And you, stop cheering him on."  
Decoe sighed. "I can help. I have to watch these guys when ever Da's away." He gently took Larry by the hand, and placed him in a chair.  
Larry, no sooner, got back up, and took a deep breath. "Who do you think you are? Acting as though you know my Dad! Why do you say 'Da' anyways? It's so weird."  
Kamek whacked Larry with his scepter. "Don't be rude! You would not act this way if your father was around, would you?"  
Larry nodded. "I would, because _Da_ would-" He was cut short. The announcer started to speak.

"It looks like Shadow is going to win!"  
Sonic tried to catch up, but his chest was freezing up, and he was losing air quickly. He could see Mario not to far behind. Yoshi was even farther ahead, and Shadow was close to the finish line. Any moment now, Mr. Hue's voice will come back on to the intercom saying that Shadow had won gold metal. _Maybe I should use that…stick thing before the race. Then I could run faster._ He though.  
"And Shadow wins! Yoshi is not far behind. Mario is…slowing down?"  
Sonic looked up, and saw Mario backing up. "You ok?"  
Sonic just shook his head. "Eh…hurhs…." He was trying to say 'it hurts'.  
"Can…you go on? The finish line is only a few feet away."  
Sonic shook his head again falling down to the ground.  
"Yoshi comes in second…." Mr. Hue looked over the mike. "Oh no…"

"Decoe, Sonic's not doing so good." Bokkun muttered, turning his head to his brother, who had his hands full with Koopalings.  
"What was that? I can't see with them in my face." Decoe shouted from under Morton's body. "Something about porridge? I don't like porridge."  
Bokkun puffed out his cheeks. "NO! Sonic! He's not doing so well!"  
Bocoe poked Bokkun's shoulder hard. "It's Da!"  
Bokkun turned is head. His father, along with the Koopalings' father, rushed over to Sonic's side. "It's Da!"  
Decoe finally was freed as Kamek told the Koopas' that their father was out in the field. "Da…"

"Next up, we have-" Mrs. Jany started up, but Mr. Hue pushed her aside. "We need Mrs. Ginger!"  
Sonic shook his head, and tried to speak. It was hard to, from all of his gasping.  
"If he knew he couldn't run, then why run?" Mrs. Jany said as she and Mr. Hue passed Yoshi. "And he's proclaimed as the fastest _rat_alive!"  
"He's not a rat!" Yoshi shouted. "He's a Hedgehog! Rats have longer, less furry tails! Hedgehogs have spikes."  
"Oh, congratulations. You know the difference. But he's a sewer rat." Mrs. Jany turned, and made no attempt to look down at Sonic, who had heard her insult.  
"Takes one to know one. I think you're their queen!" Yoshi chuckled.  
Mr. Hue gasped. "Please, don't say that."  
Yoshi turned to him. "It's TRUE! She's a jerk to not only a single villain, but also the hero of the same game! Does she have a grudge with Sonic?"  
Mrs. Jany turned here head, she grinned evilly. She smirked, turning her head to Sonic. "I also heard you can't swim. Hope you don't drowned. That would be SUCH a tragedy." She turned, and slowly left.  
"Ya! Go! Leave Poor Sonic!"  
Mario walked over to Yoshi, and slapped him. "Shut up!"  
Passing Mrs. Jany came a very lovely young lady, around Mr. Hue's age (he's around his early 20s). Her hair, silky black and short, shined in the sun. She had on a nurse's outfit (with little bunnies all around it), and her eyes were emerald green (like Sonic's). "Oh my! What do we have here, Jany's first victim?"  
Ivo gasped. "Victim? What do you mean, victim?"  
Bowser, too, was amazed. "Are you saying that woman did something to Sonic here?"  
Mr. Hue slapped his face with his palm. "Nice way of kicking the cat out of the bag, Mint. Very nice."  
Mrs. Mint blushed. "Oh my, my bad. So, what DO we have here?" She looked down at Sonic; whose was slowly closing his eyes.  
Ivo looked up at Mrs. Mint. "He needs the inhaler. He can't breath."  
Mrs. Mint leaned down, and placed her hand on Sonic's chest. "Yes, very weak." She gently picked him up, and he managed to make a slight squeak. "He just needs rest and some air, and he'll be as good as new." She smiled. "I'll bring him to the Wing just incase."  
Ivo followed her, muttering something.  
Mario looked up at the crowd. "Bowser, I see Kamek!"  
Bowser turned his head, and saw that Lemmy and Iggy were dragging down Kamek. "Poor guy…. He's going to kill me." He chuckled.  
Mario turned over to Yoshi. "You better get moving. Remember, you're next."  
Yoshi nodded. "Then maybe that Jany will get punished."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Yoshi and Table Tennis

"Are you waking up sweetie?"  
Sonic slowly opened his eyes, and saw Mrs. Mint. She placed a wet cloth over his head, and smiled. "Very good. Welcome back. Your friends are here watching over." She turned her head, and pointing at the group looking down at him. "Passed out mid-way on the track. Is that normal?"  
Sonic looked up at her, and shook his head. "N…no. I mean, I do get weak at times, but I never pass out."  
Mrs. Mint sighed. "Do…be careful. I would like to say more…but _she_ will get mad at me…if I do."  
"She? Who she's? Mrs. Jany?" Sonic tried to get up, but his back wouldn't let him. "What's next in the events?"  
He felt a gentle arm on his shoulder. It was Mario. "Table Tennis. Yoshi is on the frits. 'I still can't believe I was picked twice! And that you were picked…THREE TIMES!' Shadow was with him, saying that she could be feeling around to find the names. I don't think that's entirely right." He turned to Mrs. Mint. "This here is Mrs. Mint Ginger. She is really nice."  
Sonic nodded. "Thank-you Mint." He rested his head on the soft pillow. "I want to go back to sleep."  
Mrs. Mint smiled. "You should. Get a good rest."  
He gently closed his eyes, and the voices started to fade.

"Welcome back everyone! Our second event today is Table Tennis! Our first round is with Knuckles and Shadow."  
Shadow took one of the rackets. "Wish I could hit her with this. She's saying my name all weirdly." (She says it with a long 'a' and a short 'o')  
Knuckles chuckled. "Ya. Would be nice." He took out his hand for a shack. "Good luck."  
Shadow took hold of it. "Same here."

"Don't you think you should go out and be on guard, just incase someone gets hurt?" Ivo said to Mrs. Mint. He decided to stay with Sonic in "the Wing". There was a TV in the room, showing Shadow serving to the ball over to Knuckles.  
Mrs. Mint smiled. "I have my little helpers. If someone gets hurt, they'll bring them to me." She winked. "Besides, I'm not allowed to leave here when people are in. You know what I'm getting at?"  
Ivo's face went red. "Y…ya."

"Watching this as they hit the ball back and forth is very boring. Kamy, please, can't we go find dad?" Lemmy said as he tried his hardest not to fall off his circus ball. "I mean, it's SOOO boring."  
Kamek sighed. "I am so going to kill Bowser when he's done." He looked down into the contestants' sets and saw Bowser. "Yo, Bowser, you're kids want you."  
Bowser looked up. "Hello Kamek! My kids…what?"  
Kamek gave him a blank look, and raised his eyebrow. "Are you allowed up here? They are driving me crazy."  
Bowser chuckled. "Ya. Just wait right-" He turned his head.  
Mr. Hue came back on the intercom. "Shadow scores! Now it's zero to one!"  
Bowser slowly got up to the stands, and was attacked by little Koopas shouting "Daddy! Daddy!"  
Decoe smiled weakly. "Where's Da? Is he down there? Where is he?" He said quickly.  
Bowser shook his head. "He wanted to stay with Sonic as the little guy recovered. Why don't I bring you guys over to him?" He smiled. "I think Mint wouldn't mind."  
"Another score for Shadow!"

Bowser led the band to the Wing, and stepped inside. "Mint…?"  
Mrs. Mint poked her head out of a doorway. "Yes? Oh, Bowser. Is everything alright?"  
Bowser nodded. "You have someone in here who has children. The kids want to see their Dad."  
Mrs. Mint turned her head to her passionate. "Sonic has KIDS?"  
Bowser shook his head. "No. The guy with him." Decoe brushed past him, and ran into the room. "DA!"

_"Shadow won!"_  
"Who saw that coming? I mean; Knuckles didn't land a score." Mrs. Mint muttered. She turned to see only Bowser and Kamek still wide awake and focused at the game. Most of the Koopalings were busy playing with Ivo's kids, while Ivo himself had fallen asleep next to Sonic. He was sitting on the floor next to his bed, and rested his head right next to Sonic's. "Well…who did they say was next?"  
"Yoshi and Tails." Said Bowser, who was sitting on the chair next to the resting hedgehog. "Man, Yoshi was very mad at the fact that Mrs. Jany was drawing the same names over and over."  
Mrs. Mint sighed. "I see."  
_"Next up, we have Yoshi and Tails."_

Yoshi looked over at Tails, and put up his hand. "Good luck."  
Tails took it with a smile, and shook it. "Same goes to you."  
Mrs. Jany made an evil grin. "May the second round…begin."  
Mr. Hue gulped.

_"Yoshi scores!"_  
"I never knew Table Tennis was so tense." Bowser said, laughing. "I mean, really: you are hitting a ball back and forth on a table…in a BOX!" He laughed harder. "It's a box!"  
Mrs. Mint made a slight laugh. "Well, they aren't really in a box. But yes, you are right. Much more tense then golf."  
Bowser and Kamek nodded.  
_"And Tails saves it, and he scores!"_

"Well…it's almost done. It looks like Yoshi is going to win this." Mr. Hue said over the intercom.  
Tails hit the ball, and his racket flew right out of his hand, right into Yoshi's eye. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry!"  
Yoshi leaned down, holding his face dearly. "No…no it's fine." He tried to let go, but the air made it sting. "Ow. You have a very good…throw. Very good."  
Tails leaned over, and trued to help him up. "It's not my throwing I was worried about. It's your eye. Man, I even made your brow bleed. I am so sorry."  
Yoshi tried to muster up a laugh, but only a slight cough noise came out. "No worries, please. I'm…fine."  
A little Koopa (Koopa Troopa) moved over, and placed his hand on Yoshi's non-injured side. "We need to bring you to Mrs. Ginger in the Wing." He wrapped Yoshi's arm over his (Koopa Troopa's) shoulder, and Tails did the other.  
"Must have been the work of Mrs. Jany…I swear it."  
They slowly made their way to out of the stadium and over to the Resting Quarters where Mrs. Mint was waiting. She took him gently, and led him to a hidden room. "Easy now, sweet-heart. Everything will be fine." She placed a peace of gauze over his injury. "I want you to relax. Stress will only make it worse."  
Yoshi nodded. "Ya. I will."  
"Please, call if you need me."  
"Ok. How's…Sonic?"  
"He's doing fine. Resting up right now. I want you to do the same. Please, rest up."  
Yoshi nodded gently, and closed his eyes.  
She walked out, muttering curse words. "I don't know what Jany's up to…but I am not liking it. Not one bit!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Shadow and the Arrows – What is a Red-Eye?

"And a bulls-eye! Ten points!"  
Mr. Hue shouted, and the crowd went crazy. Shadow smiled, then when to get his arrows.  
"Good job, Shadow!" Espio said. He was another referee, and Mrs. Mint's "Little Helpers".  
"Wasn't hard, really. I thought it was really fun." Shadow explained, starting to get his arrows from the target.  
"I heard that this lady is being a jerk; getting you guys ticked off and mad. Being a creeper. Heard this from Vector."  
Shadow nodded. "She's not even human, or at least, I don't think she is. She's just a proud daughter of a bi-" A sharp pain stabbed his right leg.  
Espio took out a whistle, and blew. A long one, then two short ones, followed by another long one. This was the sing of an injury.  
Shadow looked up, "Dude, I'm fine, really." He laughed nervously.  
Espio leaned down, shacking his head. "No-you're not! I don't mean this to be a joke, but, you got an arrow to the knee."  
Shadow laughed. "You're joking, right? An arrow to the knee? I don't think so." He didn't want to turn his head. He gulped. "I mean, no one is behind me…right?"  
Espio nodded. "Wario."  
Wario, who was backing up, shook his head. "I didn't do it…honest! I just came here!"  
He slowly back up more, and started to shiver. "I would never…"  
Bowser ran over, hearing the whistle. "What the heck happened?"  
Wario, still in a deep trembled, turned and ran into Ivo. "I didn't do it!"  
Ivo leaned down, and gently placed his hand on his shoulder. "We believe you." He turned his head.  
Mrs. Jany came walking over to the field. "Yes…and Eggman had a bow in his hand last."  
Ivo gentle hand grew tense, scratching Wario's shoulder. "Oh, so you're pointing fingers at ME now! I was nowhere close to Shadow! How DARE you accuse me of shooting my Grandfather's creation." He stud up, no more in submission. "I see through your discuses!"  
Mrs. Jany stared him down as he pushed his body closer, giving a body cheek "You picking a fight with me, Doctor?"  
Ivo stud his ground. "I'm not afraid."  
Bowser tried to move him, but Ivo's feet were planted in the ground. "You signed a contracted Ivo, remember that."  
Mr. Hue ran over, and broke the stair down between the two by standing in front of them. "Ha, let's clear the way. We need Mrs. Ginger to come and help Shadow. Let's worry about who shot him LATER!"  
Bowser gently moved Ivo over to the side while Mr. Hue pushed Mrs. Jany away. Ivo cursing under his breathe on how he hates Mrs. Jany so.  
Mrs. Mint ran over to Shadow, and gasped. "Oh my!" She tried her hardest to pick him up and not hurt him.  
"Mrs. I'm fine." Shadow laughed weakly. "I feel great. Ow…."  
Mrs. Mint shook her head. "Shadow, I need to see if the arrow hit anything internally."  
Shadow rested his head on Mrs. Mint's shoulder. "It's starting to hurt…really-really bad." He tried to keep his voice from crumbling. "Mrs.… did it go through?"  
Mrs. Mint shook her head. "No, it doesn't look it. But I still need to look." She got up, and walked off. "This event is over."

"I can't believe she accused ME! I wasn't even CLOSE to the efing place!" Ivo was raging. The sun was slowly going down, and everyone was scattered again. "I mean, how would she know?"  
Bowser, who was sitting next to him while Ivo was ranting, sighed. "Remember what I said, before the events took place. Let's head to the bar…ease up." He slapped his back. "Ivo, you really need to lighten up."  
"Lighten up? What did I do to that…that…" He sighed. "Ya, let's go."  
Bowser took his arm, and led him to the Underground Casino. Ivo, now starting to shiver, looked over at Bowser. "Uh…do they serve…tea…or something other then…drugs? I don't drink…"  
Bowser chuckled. "Just relax. They have something that will work."  
"How do you know that?"  
"I checked before hand. It's called Love Dose."  
Ivo sat down at the very round bar. They were the only two there. "But…I get ti-"  
"Stop complaining!"  
"Wait, how do you know about" He was cut off by a nice young man as he moved over to the two, smiling. "Did I hear Love Dose? Any of you two a Red-Eye?"  
Ivo slowly raised his hand. "I…am…Sir."  
The man leaned down, and gave a gentle glare that made Ivo feel safe. "Don't you worry. Love Dose will help you relive that Red-Eye stress."  
"What is a Red-Eye, anyways Doc.? Heard you talkin' about it with Bowser. About how Mrs. Jany is one."  
Ivo and Bowser turned their heads. Vector was sitting by a table. He's headphones were around his neck.  
Ivo sighed. "An evil organization that drives people into doing evil biding. Like the Red-Eye try there hardest to make me kill Sonic." He turned his head to the left. "They stick you with a needle, and make you a slave of evil. Love Dose is said to ease the Red-Eye, making it easier to break from their clutches. I helped design the drink."  
Bowser nodded. "I, for one, never had the needle, but they have threaten to take the rest of my family away from me." He looked down. "Like they did with my wife."  
Ivo looked down into Bowser's face. "And, does Peach know this?"  
Bowser nodded. "So, why not two Love Doses please. Mrs. Jany has been driving us utterly insane."  
The man nodded, and bent down under the counter. "The cool think about Love Dose, is that it isn't as bad for you as other alcoholic beverage." He placed two clear glass bottles down on the table. "Bad think is: You can trick people in thinking it's clear soda. That's all it tastes like." He looked up at Ivo, who started to look nerves. "What's the matter?"  
Ivo gulped. "I'm not one to drink."  
The man smiled. "Then Love Dose is a good choice. Like I said; it's not as bad for you."  
Ivo's heart was about to jump out of his chest. Bowser gently patted him on the back. "Don't worry. We'll only have one each, ok?"  
Ivo nodded. "Ok…" He, along with Bowser, lifted the glass. "I don't know what I'm getting myself into…" Putting the bottle to his lips, and slowly tipped it forward, his eyes closed shut. Slowly at first, he started to drink it, but the more he drank, the quicker he got, and the pinker his cheeks became. Light tears were forming in his eyes.  
"Ivo, breath!"  
Ivo stopped, and placed the glass on the table, chuckling. His face was very pink. "I keep forgetting…how wonderful…it feels." He started to drink again.  
"Must be have hard times, if he feels like that."  
Bowser nodded. His face was also pinkish, but not as bad as his human comrade. "Mrs. Jany's pointin' fingers at him for everything bad."  
Ivo stopped drinking again, and his chuckle got higher. "Why didn't I think…this sooner…" He hiccupped.  
"You ok Ivo?"  
"Neva beta. Where's Fluffy?"  
Bowser made a weird face. "Fl…Fluffy?"  
Ivo placed his head on the counter, and chuckled more. "You sound funny. Yes, Fluffy. He's Blue, and small. Has green-huk (he hiccupped again) eyes."  
"You mean Sonic?"  
"NO! Fluffy!"  
The man leaned over to Bowser. "Must be his name for the little hedgehog." Ivo took his glass again, and started to drink from it some more. "Sonic must also make him feel safe. Maybe he should be with him…" Bowser nodded.  
Ivo placed the glass down, for the last time. It was empty. He smiled, his face now red, and chuckled some more. Bowser, who had also finished, gently helped Ivo up. "You, my friend, are done for today. Ok?"  
Ivo nodded. "Can…I go home now?"  
Bowser sighed. "Uh, you can come with me. I'll lead you to Fluffy."  
Ivo smiled, and chuckled again. "Fwuffy!" He gently clapped his hands. "My wittle Fwuffy." He's words started to sway. He hiccupped again. "Fwuffy."

Over in the Main Base, Sonic had fully recovered, and waited for Ivo to return from "his walk with Bowser" as someone put it. He saw Bowser walking with Ivo on his back, and sighed. "Ivo's drunk."  
Bowser came into the room. Ivo had since passed out. His head was under one on his right arm, witch was around Bowser's next. His other arm was over Bowser's left shoulder. "He got really mad at Mrs. Jany. I though a Love Dose would do."  
Sonic sighed. "Oh well. Let's go to bed. Everyone else is."  
Bowser nodded. They made their way into the first room where Mario sat on the first bunk. There ware two bunk beds, one on each side. Ivo had chosen the bottom left one, and Sonic choose the one on top of him just that morning. Bowser Gently placed Ivo on the bed, and sat down on his.  
Sonic curled up next to Ivo. "Night…." He muttered.  
Ivo smiled weakly, and curled himself next to a ball. "Ni…Fwuffy."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Waluigi and Mr. Hue – the Midnight Stroll

The clocks in the Main Base hit 3 am. There was no noise in any of the rooms. Everyone had fallen fast asleep, except for one lone soul. The insomniac was sitting of his bed, lessoning to the snoring of the two companions he had with him, Wario and Vector.  
Bored, he got up, and slipped out of the room. His feet were so light they didn't even sound like they hit the floor. He shifted a crossed the hall, unheard, and looked around the empty café. The only light was from the moon, bright but not full. It was like he was under water, but without the water.  
The insomniac looked out the side window. Lamps of fire lit the walkways. He saw someone's shadow walking down the sidewalk. He jumped under the closest table, and watched. It was Mr. Hue.  
"What are you doing up so late, Waluigi?" He asked.  
Shocked at how quick Mr. Hue discovered him, Waluigi didn't move, but let out a weak "Hu?"  
Mr. Hue sat on the chair next to the table Waluigi was hiding under. "The second night I saw you sneaking around. What's wrong, don't sleep."  
Waluigi crawled up the chair next to him, and nodded. "'Been an insomniac 'since I was around ten. Never was able to go to sleep-unless there was a storm outside." He leaned his head down. "It does a number on you-lack of sleep."  
Mr. Hue nodded. "I can't get to sleep very well myself." He turned his head to Waluigi. "Why don't you and I have a midnight stroll?"  
Waluigi hesitated, but after a short moment of thinking, he nodded.

Out side, the air was moist and chilly, though it got worming next to the lamps of fire. Waluigi looked up at Mr. Hue, who was almost three feet taller then him. "Mr. Hue. What's Jany's problem?"  
Mr. Hue sighed. "She's…hasn't been herself since…they came."  
"Who came?"  
"The Red-Eyes."  
"I heard that one guy say that word. Ivan? Even…Eggman, we all know him as Eggman." Waluigi sighed. "He got pretty upset with her…when she said that name."  
Mr. Hue nodded. "Jany is my sister." (Waluigi gasped) "She got married a few years ago. Her husband was taken over by the Red-Eye…died shortly after."  
Waluigi looked horrified. "I'm so sorry."  
Mr. Hue shook his head. "I'm glad he did!" He shouted. "The man abused her. Yet, she's following in his footsteps. It's not her…." He paused, changing the subject. "I guess you can say she's magic. She has the ability to do stuff…you know what it is by now, don't you?"  
Waluigi thought for a moment. "Well, Sonic almost passed out, Yoshi got a racket to the face, and Shadow got an arrow to the knee. Was that all her doing?"  
Mr. Hue nodded. "_No one insults Mrs. Jany or anything of Mrs. Jany's. If anyone does so, then punishment they will receive._ Do take that into consideration, Waluigi."  
Waluigi nodded slowly, taking in the warning Mr. Hue had given him. "Should I tell the others?"  
Mr. Hue shook his head. "She'll find out that I told you, then we are all in big trouble." He chuckled. "Just try to keep everyone under control. I trust in you, ok?"  
Waluigi nodded, happily. No one ever put him in charge of anything. "I think we need to get back, though. Wario wakes up every so often to see if I'm not died…or if I had fallen asleep."  
Mr. Hue nodded. "Say, are you his brother?"  
Waluigi turned his head. "…I don't like to talk about it."  
"I understand. Let's get going. I don't want him to worry about you."

As they approached the Main Base, Waluigi looked back up at Mr. Hue. "How was Jany…when she was a child that is?"  
Mr. Hue laughed lightly. "She was such a sweet-heart. Never had any bad records through out school. Never even argued with her older brother. But…when she married that…that…damn man-pardon my language- she changed. I don't know, but I feel she's now running to me for help." He changed the subject again. "Wario's waiting."  
Waluigi saw him. Wario sat next to the window, smiling lightly as he saw Waluigi and Mr. Hue get closer.  
"You two seem to be close." Mr. Hue patted Waluigi's back. "Don't tell anyone anything, ok?"  
Waluigi nodded. "You got my word, sir." He made his way to the Main Base, and Wario lead him back to their room.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The EVILS of the Internet – Wario and Missing

Waluigi walked out of his room. The night had passed, and everyone had woken up, eating breakfast in the café. He looked around, and saw an empty seat next to Sonic and Ivo. He decided to sit there.

"Hello. Do you mind if I-" He started, but Sonic nodded happily. "Ha…Ivan…what'cha eating?"

Ivo turned, holding on to a bag. He took a deep breath, and shouted. "GOLD FISH!" Waluigi jumped. "XTREME…" He took a deep breath again. "GOLD FISH!"

Waluigi just stared, scared out of his mind. The café had gone quit, and every pair of eyes was on Ivo.

Ivo looked at his bag, which was a bag of Gold Fish. He looked up at Waluigi, then again at the bag, and then handed him it. "Gold fish" He said much more calmly. "Extra cheddar-y. Want some?"

Waluigi, still trying to find his heart, moved his shivering hand into the bag, and took a hand full of cheddar fish. "T-thank you." He whispered, and started to eat the fish.

"Today, We are going to have three events!" Mr. Hue shouted over the crowd as the next events were being announced. "The first being Hammer Throw. Second being fencing, and third being Aquatics – 100 meters." Sonic shivered.

Mr. Hue started drawing names. "Shad…"

Everyone went quit. Shadow was going to be in the Hammer Throw? "Jany…there's been a mistake. Mrs. Mint said Shadow couldn't play any more."

There was a gasp. "What? Shadow Can't play?"

"It's because of the arrow, isn't it?"

Mr. Hue slapped his face. "Should have said that more quitter. Jany, we can't have him play."

Mrs. Jany nodded slowly. Her eyes were more brown then red now, which questioned some people, except Waluigi.

Mr. Hue placed the name on the table, and drew another name. "Vector…Peach…Daisy…Waluigi."

Waluigi looked up. "What? What am I playing?"

Wario punched him in the side. "You'll be throwing some heavy stuff."

Waluigi got a horrid look on his face. "I'm WEAK!"

"To bad! You have to play it. Unless you'll be arrowed like Shadow." Wario laughed.

Waluigi nodded slowly. "I shouldn't complain." He remembered the warning Mr. Hue gave him the other night.

"Next will be Wario…Mario Wow, what a combo…Tails…and Vector again."

Sonic tensed up. "I'm going to be next…I'm not going to make it…I won't make it…"

He felt a light hand on his shoulder. "Don't sweat it, Sonic. I'll fine the Life Jacket that'll fit ya. Espio and Charmy are Refs, so they'll be able to fine one for me." It was Vector. He winked. "You'll be fine."

"And last will be…Peach…Amy…Daisy…Blaze…. WOW…! It's a girl war." Hr. Hue laughed. "That's incredible, I didn't know that would happen!"

Sonic made a great sigh of relief. "Thank goodness I'm not swimming."

"The first event will not be till noon. Do what you wish."

"Ever thought of…stop being a hero, Mario?" Sonic asked. Everyone had scattered, doing pointless things. Sonic and Mario decided to stay behind, and sit in the cool room of their bedrooms.

Mario shrugged. "I…guess. Ever since I learned really what happened to Bowser…it was always hard. I guess you're in the same boat, hu Sonic?"

Sonic nodded. "Ivo is such a kind-hearted soul. He wouldn't hurt a fly. Unless the fly threatened him, then he would. But…he's a gentle man. Stupid Red-Eyes."

"Speaking of which, I hope they don't ruin the games. I mean, that would be horrible." Mario shivered. "And I'm almost certain that Bowser's life would be messed up after that. Bowser, Ivan, and everyone ELSE!"

Sonic nodded again. "Jany's a Red-Eye. 'Almost certain she is." He gave a slight sigh. "We can't run away from them, can we?"

"No…ha, isn't that Ivan?"

"It's Ivo…ya! What's he doing?"  
Ivo was talking to Waluigi, walking away from the café. "Looks like they are talking."

Sonic shook his head. "No…Ivo's…doing something." He got up, and ran out the café, over to Ivo. "What'cha doing NumNum?"

Waluigi chuckled in this hand. "NumNum? What type of name is that?"  
Ivo sighed. "I hit him with a beam that made him believe I was him father…or maybe it was mother. Any-who, he called me that during that time, and it stuck to him ever since." He rubbed Sonic's head. "Hu, Sonic?"

Sonic nodded. "But that doesn't answer my question, Ivo. What are you doing?"

Wario popped up, and wrapped his arm around Waluigi's. "We are training this weakling for the Hammer Throw! He's weak, very weak!"

Waluigi rolled his eyes. "Thank-you Wario, for telling him that very much needed information."

Wario smiled. "You are welcome, bud! Now, let's get you over there." He went for his arm again, but missed.

Sonic grinned evilly. "You missed…what do you say to that, Wario?"

Waluigi shook his head. "Oh, please."

Wario turned his head, snorting. "I HATE that stupid saying. It wasn't intentional. Now EVERYONE loves it! I don't know if it's the "D'oh", or the "I" or the "Missed", but I hate ALL THREE words! ALL THREE in the SAME sentence, together." He took a deep breath. "I see EVERYWHERE on YouTube 'D'oh I missed!' (He didn't say it as he does in Mario Party) this, and 'D'oh I missed' that! It's driving me mad!"

Sonic backed up, intimidated. Wario's muscles were showing. Waluigi placed his arm on Wario's shoulder. "Relax. He didn't know. We all had some embarrassing times…I think. Did you two have one?"

Sonic nodded. "Talking to a robot that was dead…Crying over a kiddy pool, OH and Sonic X period." He laughed. "I digress. MOST things I did in Sonic X, was embarrassing."

Waluigi turned to Ivo. "How about you? I don't have an internet at home, so I wouldn't know."

Ivo started to blush. "Well…uhhh…I have some lines I wish I forgot."

"Ping-us"

Ivo's mustache sparked up. He turned, and grew a fist, only to see it was Mr. Hue and Mrs. Jany. "…Pardon…" He went back down, and shrunk into submission.

Mrs. Jany snickered a little, and walked by. Mr. Hue gently placed his hand on Ivo's back. "It's alright. I only said hoping us."

Ivo turned his head. "Ya…alright. Defend your girl."

Mr. Hue sighed weakly. "She's my sister. I know you don't like her, but you need to keep that temper. I know how rough _they_ treat you. If you want, we can talk about it."

Ivo shook his head. There was silence, which was broken by a disturbing noise.

"AND THAT! People equal me with fluctuating!" Wario shouted. Mr. Hue backed up next to Sonic. "I only faculae a lot because I eat a lot of spice food. It's my Achilles' heel. I can't help but eat the spices." He turned his head. "Pardon me, by the way."

Mr. Hue smiled weakly. "No worries. You should go train. The Hammer Throw is empty."

Ivo nodded, and lead the way. Wario fallowed. Sonic turned back to the café. Waluigi was lifted with Mr. Hue.

"I thought you said-"

"Do not tell anyone about the warning."

Waluigi stood there. "Yes sir…"

"Is it true? That Wario likes Spices."

Waluigi nodded. "Yes." He face went bright. "When ever I'm over, I always dish up something nice. Curry, Chili, Tacos, Buffalo wings, you name it."

"You cook?"

Waluigi blushed. "Never heard of a guy cooking? My culinary teacher was a guy. Most chefs are guys."

Mr. Hue looked the other way, not wanting to show defeat. "You're right. Touché."

Waluigi turned. Wario was running up the hill, at a rapid pace. "I'm making him wait. He doesn't like to wait." Waluigi bowed. "Good day, Mr. Shinsha." He turned, and was starting to be dragged by Wario.

Mr. Hue waved nicely as Waluigi was being pulled away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-We are NOT Brothers!

"Do I HAVE to? I mean: I'm a skinny butt weakling." Waluigi complained. "And that is saying much! An ANT can carry heavier things then I can!"  
Ivo chuckled. "Sorry buddy, but ants can only carry about .2 grams, around 50 times there own body weight. You are holding up your hat, so you can hold heavier."  
Waluigi looked at him with a cross. "Smart Aleck!" Ivo puffed out his chest. "Still…" Waluigi muttered. "I'm very weak. I would be luck if I could lifted it off the ground for a moment." He sighed.  
Wario patted his back. "Ha! Don't worry. If worse comes to worse, I am glad I knew you for so long!"  
"_Thanks_, that makes be feel _so_ much better!" Waluigi said, sarcastically. "But that's not really my problem?"  
There was silence as Waluigi looked down at the chain. The ball at the other end of the chain was black and solid. Very much solid. Solid concrete, to be correct. He took a deep breath, and leaned down to take the chain. "Do I really…?"  
Wario and Ivo nodded.  
"Of course."  
Ivo sighed lightly. "You're not THAT weak…are ya now?"  
Waluigi took grip of the chain and started to drag it. He was trying to lift it, or trying to drag it. But try all he might, the cement ball was not moving. After his face went completely red, Waluigi tumbled over. "Stupid thing."  
"Well…could be worse…" Ivo started to say.  
"Ya…Worse…I need to learn how to…I GOT IT!" Waluigi turned to Ivo and pointed at him, making an evil grin. "Ivan (Ivo corrected him), you can make a fake ball thing!"  
Ivo backed up. "Ho No! No way. I signed a contracted saying I would not do something like that!"  
Waluigi's finger lowered. "Whua? That's cheap."  
Ivo nodded. "Sorry Waluigi. I'm not taking my chances with Mrs. Jany."  
Waluigi gasped. "That's right…" He looked back at the ball. "But…I'll…" He felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see…Mrs. Jany!  
Ivo's body was down in submission again as it was the other day, and Wario stud there, watching him.  
Mrs. Jany was wearing a very pleasing smile. "Don't you worry, we'll supply lighter ones as well. Don't feel discourage."  
Waluigi turned to look at her better. Her eyes were light purple, which made him wonder. "Thank-you Mrs. Kitsune." He said in a calm voice. "I think that'll help." Waluigi took a glance at Ivo again, seeing that his submission was weakening. He looked up at Jany, and made a weak smile.  
Mrs. Jany turned her head to Ivo; make him lower his head again. "Ma'am." He said timidly as he bowed his head.  
Mrs. Jany smiled lightly. "Do not worry, everything is fine." Ivo was shocked. She bowed lightly, and added, "Mr. Hue wants to speak to you, by the way, Doctor." She turned. "He's in the café."  
Ivo starred at her horrified, frozen as a stone, as she walked away. "She…called me Doctor…"  
Wario clapped. "Well, you must GO!" He started to push Ivo gently. "Lets go!"  
Ivo gently walked over to Mrs. Jany.  
"Uh…what is it he needs, Ma'am?"  
Mrs. Jany chuckled. "You'll learn, my dear."  
Ivo gulped. He started to follow her even closer, and soon, he and Jany were gone.  
Wario laughed out. "Well, poor guy!" He turned to Waluigi, who was trying to drag the cement ball again. He chuckled lightly. "You're stupid looking-Ah No!"  
Waluigi looked up. "What oh!" His face went red. Peach was walking by with Daisy close by. "D…d…d…hi." He said weakly.  
Peach smiled, and waved. "Hello. I see you are training, too."  
Waluigi nodded. He started to feel noxious. He caught Daisy's eyes. "You…look…nice…" His voice started to sound stuffed up, as if he caught a cold.  
Daisy chuckled. "Thank-you. You look like you're having troubles."  
Waluigi's face went redder. He backed up. "Y-ya. Heheh." He started to rub his head.  
Wario rolled his eyes. "I want to practice Fencing. You spent enough time here." He got up madly, and ran off.  
Daisy watched as he did. "He's very impaction. Not like Mario and Luigi are. How can you live with him for all your life?" Peach tried to stop her from going further, but couldn't manage. "I mean, he IS your brother, so he should consider your needs too. Like Mario and Luigi do…what's wrong?"  
Waluigi looked down, his eyes getting watery. "He's not my brother. I need to go. He's right…. I…I stayed…here to…long…." He stopped, and turned around. "See ya." He made his way to the direction Wario went.  
When he was gone, Daisy turned to Peach. "What's his problem? They **are** brothers, right?"  
Peach shook her head. "Not like Mario and Luigi they aren't. Waluigi and Wario are not blood related."  
Daisy tilted her head. "No? I always thought so."  
"No. And it's a very sad story…and a personal one, so I'm keeping his history safe with me. I'm sorry, any information of Wario and Waluigi and their past is classified." She said no more.

Waluigi found Wario in the gym, looking at the fencing swords, and sat down next to him. "Do we look like brothers?"  
Vector came by, and nodded. "You aren't brothers?"  
Waluigi's fist started to ball up. "No, we are not!" He got up his legs were shacking. "We are NOT brothers!"  
Wario gently placed his hand on Waluigi's shoulder. "Relax. They don't know."  
Waluigi started to tear up. "I'm going to my room!" He turned, and left in rage.  
Vector looked over at Wario, who still had his arm up where Waluigi was. "What's his problem?"  
Wario turned over to Vector. "We are not brothers." He looked back at the door. "My family, however, took him in when his parents died."  
Tails gasped. (Tails, along with Mario, were in the room) Mario, however, turned his head, taking off his hat.  
"My family was really close friends with his family. When Waluigi was around six, an evil man barged and shot the two. Shot them right in the heart."  
Mario held his hat tighter; Tails clamped his hands over his mouth. Vector still listened.  
"He was mortified. I'm surprised that the shooter didn't find him, hiding in the closet. That's where his father told him to hide. He was in there for over three days; he didn't sleep at all.  
"It was on the fourth day when I decided to speck up. He wasn't in school for all four days. And mind you, Waluigi never missed a single day. So, my mother and father find him in the closet, and his parents. I was not allowed to go in to see.  
"My parents decided to keep him, because they knew him the best. We also moved after the killing, too. He now suffers insomnia ever since then.  
"He stayed with us till he turned…around eighteen. By eighteen, he moved out to collage. I didn't see him for around six years since then. Then, by coincidences, I ran into him one day, before the tennis match. (Mario Tennis for the 64) He's been living close by ever since."  
Vector nodded. "I see…"  
"Please…keep this a secrete. I told him I would never tell anyone…"  
"The secrete is safe with us."  
Tails nodded.  
"I'm going to go find him. He's can get mad easily."  
Wario got up, and ran after Waluigi.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Let Her Try

Ivo turned his head. Wario and Waluigi were out of sight. He sighed as he followed Mrs. Jany to what he felt like was his doom.  
Mrs. Jany, however, smiled. She turned to look at him, and wrapped her arm around him, making Ivo jolt. "There's nothing to fear."  
"I'll believe it when I feel it, Ma'am."  
They heard someone running behind him. Ivo and Jany turned, seeing Waluigi running off, bumping into Mrs. Jany. "Sorry." He said, weakly, and ran off.  
Ivo saw that he was crying, but it was to late. Waluigi was gone.

Inside the café, Ivo saw Mr. Hue sitting on one of the tables, sipping tea. He slowly sat down next to him, and was confused when Mrs. Jany did the same. "Y-you said…that…" He stopped.  
Mr. Hue placed the teacup down, and looked at the small paper beside him. "So, Ivo…is it true? Are you a Red-Eye?"  
Ivo started to tear up. He was in shock. "I…was…one..."  
Mr. Hue took Ivo's hand. "There's nothing to be worried about. How have you been getting away from it-How have you been healing?"  
"Pardon?"  
Mrs. Jany made a small sigh. "When you where going in submission like that yesterday, it reminded me of my husband…how he use to be with the Red-Eyes. He died, do to the poison…" She turned her head. "I joined them soon after."  
Ivo got up, slamming his fist on the table. "You DUMB ASS!" Mr. Hue put his hand on Ivo's shoulder. "You willingly JOINED? After you saw your husband DIE from what they gave? Are you MAD!"  
Mrs. Jany said nothing. She didn't look at Ivo, who was in rage with anger. The café was silent. Mr. Hue was able to push Ivo back in his set, and handed him a teacup. Ivo shook his head.  
"I…I didn't know…"  
"You didn't know that the Red-Eyes are Devil's children? How they are Taboo to even prisoners. If a Red-Eye is caught, and sent to jail, the guards set the murderers lose on you. They are DEAD by morning! You didn't know the Red-Eye would stop at NOTHING to make you feel uncomfortable! …Why?"  
Jany's voice squeaked, but she couldn't make words.  
"Drink plenty of Love Dose." Ivo's voice was much calmer. "A bottle a week. Don't isolate yourself. Think happy thoughts. Take your mind off the Red-Eyes…stay close to loved ones." He looked over at Mr. Hue. "And for you! You got to keep her happy. Stay close to her, at all times till three months of healing. And I'll say it again: Keep. Her. Happy!" He looked back at Jany. "Also, if once a week doesn't help, drink one and a half. Don't get super addictive to Love Dose, because it can do things to you." He looked away. "Now I see why it's a month long…your using us to get away from them…well…'using' us…"  
"Yes…I'm sorry."  
"Don't be!" Ivo's fist was on the table again. "It's better to have more in numbers then none. I am honored to help." He smiled. "If you let me, that is."  
Mrs. Jany laughed a little.  
Just then, out of the blue, Waluigi ran through the café doors, tears falling down his face. He ran into the hall, and into his room.  
"Funny…he bumped into us…while we where walking here." Jany said, shyly.  
Mr. Hue got up, and started to follow him. He was stopped. "I'll talk with him, Huston." It was Jany.  
He turned to her, and smiled. "Give it a go."  
She got up, and followed Waluigi into his room. He was curled up into a ball, his pillow over his face. She sat down next to him, and placed her hand on his back. A slight shock came to her. His back was survey. "Sweetie, what happened?"  
Waluigi moved his head a little under the pillow. "Leave me be. You have no idea how I feel!" He said, angrily under the pillow.  
"I wouldn't know if you don't tell me."  
"Never!"  
"Fine. But the least you could do is pick your face up from under that pillow."  
"…No."  
"You'll suffocate under there."  
"Who said I wasn't trying for that."  
"Oh, come now! Don't you think Wario would miss you if you went and killed yourself."  
"He's not my brother!" His anger grew.  
"I said nothing about him being your brother. Besides, I know you two weren't brothers."  
The pillow flew. "Who told you!" He growled.  
"No one. I just could tell you two weren't brothers, that's all. Yet…you two act so much like brothers."  
Waluigi took the pillow, and hugged it. "His parents took me in. Mine died…" He stopped. Mrs. Jany wrapped her hand around his body, and he buried his head in the pillow. "They died to some stupid man! He just…just…ran into the house, and killed them both! I ran into the closet to hide. It was in the middle of the night…He's going to come back!"  
Mrs. Jany gently took off Waluigi's hat, and started rubbing his head. "No his not. He could be in jail…or dead." She started to wonder if this man was a Red-Eye like herself, and Ivo.  
"No…I fell he's still out there." He squeaked. "If he wasn't…my parents would tell me."  
"Your parents?"  
"Ya…. They haven't come and told me that the man had died…so he's not died…"  
"How long ago was this?"  
"Eighteen years ago, I guess."  
"I'm almost sure that the man is died…or has been caught." She lowered her head. "Your parents are at ease. They know that you have a very close friend with you, who is like family to you."  
The café doors closed again. Mrs. Jany turned to see that Wario was standing at the door of the room. He had a worried face on, but he still had a small smile. "How's thinks?" Waluigi got up, and wrapped his arms around Wario. "Easy…it's ok…"  
Mrs. Jany saw Mr. Hue and Ivo looked over to see if everything was all right. She smiled. "Well, maybe we can swap you two. Wario, you can take Waluigi's place…while he takes yours."  
Waluigi nodded. "I would like that."  
"Well, get to your places. The first match is about to start." The two nodded, and soon, were out of sight. Mrs. Jany pushed Ivo out of the café as well. When he was out of ear shoot, she turned to her brother. "Waluigi has Scoliosis."  
Mr. Hue gasped lightly. "Really? How bad?"  
"Very bad. I'm surprised he can walk." She looked down. "That's the main resin why I switched the two. I…don't think he knows."  
"We can have Mint give the contestants tests…Make it sound as normal as possible."  
"Ya…but…I don't want to put more stress on him."  
Mr. Hue looked out the window. "There's a huge storm coming. Said it'll hit us tonight…I think he'll be fine."


End file.
